


Trust Her Dreams

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 Spoilers, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Humour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Reminiscing, end of act 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: The party continued travelling together after that fateful day in Arboria. It has been several months since that event, and everyone's wounds are healing comfortably. Serena often dreams of all that was lost, but these dreams contain hidden truths that bring nothing but joy. Her newfound family is quick to remember better days with her.





	Trust Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The little moments with these three leading up to Act 3 were so soft. It's clear that Erik and Serena have grown comfortable around each other, and have now formed a great deal of trust. Given Erik's general attitude towards our Hero, it feels like he would need to be part of any relationship he might form. So, with these factors in mind, I decided that I would like to give this a try and see if anything came of it.

Serena's eyelids fluttered open as Veronica gave her a loving shove in the shoulder. She blinked blearily at the canvas above her, dimly lit by the glow of the fire sneaking in past the tent flap. Her breathing grew stronger as she became more aware of her surroundings, wrapped in the warmth of her partners. El lay beside her, as he always did, and Erik had chosen to cuddle against her side that night instead of his.

Everyone had remembered what day it was, and had been quick to offer her their comforts, only venturing far enough to give her privacy when she asked. Yesterday marked the one year anniversary of the Fall of Yggdrasil. But more than that, it was the anniversary of Veronica's final act of love from this side of the world.

Serena still missed her dearly, but the pain had lessened over the past months. Veronica was still watching over all of them, often coming to visit her in her dreams. A steady feeling of peace followed Serena into consciousness whenever she did, easing the longing ache in her heart. Her boys, along with the rest of the party, had helped immensely with the rest of her recovery.

El, ever attentive, always offered space to talk, leaving his arms free to hold her. Erik frequently brought up fond memories of her sister; from compliments towards her skill in magic, to their occasional bouts of teasing, to how she really cared about them after all. With their help, she had kept her promise to herself. No more tears had been shed for Veronica since the night she had relinquished her powers.

Outside of their romantic life, the other party members were equally supportive. Sylv devised a soulful dance that retold the tales of their departed friend, joining their circle of friends afterwards to add the upbeat melody of a trumpet to Serena's lyre. Jade offered to attempt a dance, and under Sylv's direction, she was soon spinning and flipping gracefully to their song, altered from a familiar battle dance. Hendrik made an effort to join the festivities, making small talk around a single chalice of wine, and Rab sang old Drasilian epics that ranged from sending fierce warriors off with a smile to power ballads of peace. Following those tributes, the party reminisced until they could stay awake no longer, trudging drowsily to their respective bedrolls with murmured promises.

Finding the embrace of her partners too warm, she carefully pulled herself up from the tangle of limbs, turning in time to watch the pair curl into one another instead. She smiled affectionately at her boyfriends, burning the memory of their sleeping forms into her mind, before she quietly crossed the makeshift room to collect her bag.

The crisp night air was refreshing as it welcomed her, a pleasant contrast to the muggy haze that had crept into the tent. Glowing coals and the soft crackling of the largest log were all that remained of the fire. It was enough to see by, but would not last them until the dawn, so she dragged another log into it then sat down on the large stump she had found yesterday. She rummaged in her bag for only a moment before her fingers brushed against her leatherbound book, which she hurriedly lay upon her lap. A piece of charcoal soon followed it as she slowly flipped through its decorated pages.

Minutes trickled into hours, Serena oblivious to the sky paling around her. Her stick was half consumed when she finished, a dark residue clinging to her fingers and the pages. She smiled proudly down at her creation when Erik emerged from the tent, covering a yawn with one hand as the other gripped the flap.

“You sleep okay? Seems like you had a long night.”

“I am well, thank you.”

Her speech slurred minutely, drowsiness tugging at her words. Erik frowned slightly, casting El's sleeping form a glance before he silently reached her side, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“May I see?”

She turned her glowing face from the book towards him, greeting him with the same startling smile and adoration as she held for her drawing.

“Of course.”

He gingerly relieved her hands of the thick tome, reverently studying the latest addition. Serena stared back at him from within the pages, as content as she had ever been, complete with the soothing aura that followed her every move. A miniature version of himself lay pressed against her right side, gripping her hand between both of his own. On her left was El, one arm tucked beneath the small of her back. Above them was the visage of Veronica's true form, one hand in each of the boys' hair, a smirk on her lips promising to be both protective and deadly.

Erik whistled with appreciation.

“I never saw her quite like this, but you've got her look down perfectly. Is this what you saw last night?”

Serena inclined her head, loose strands of hair falling away from her headband with the movement.

“That's really sweet. We're lucky you're such a great artist. I'm... really glad I got to see her the way you do.”

He rubbed the back of his neck before he caught himself, offering her an awkward chuckle. She smiled patiently at him, calmly grasping his free hand, then caught his gaze to ensure that he knew how proud of him she truly was.

Over the last half a year, since he got his memories back, she and El had been working tirelessly to convince him to be more honest with himself. His progress was reassuring, with his confident front becoming gradually more genuine, and his nervous habits slowly growing infrequent. Seeing him confide in them filled her chest with joy until she was sure that she would burst.

“I just thought I'd tell you that she misses you too. It is not a one-sided concern.”

Nodding slightly with acknowledgement, he gave her hand a loving squeeze. His serene expression fell to the fire, barely more than embers, then rose to meet dawn's first light. Ordinarily, the party would be filing out of their tents at this time, stretching and yawning as they readied themselves for the day ahead. Erik suspected that the rest of them would sleep in today.

A sleepy mumble turned the pair's attention to their tent, Erik smirking peacefully and Serena sweetly grinning as their partner made his way out of the tent, stifling a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As one, they extended their free hand to him.

“C'mon, El, join us. It's so nice out here.”

“Yes, the dawn light and stillness is ever so relaxing.”

Blinking himself into awareness, El grinned brightly back at them both, simultaneously accepting their hands. Erik dragged his fingers teasingly across his palm before sliding his arm around his lower back, pulling him into a group hug before he could react. El laughed giddily, pulling his hand from Serena's to hug her with that arm. The other wrapped around Erik shortly after. A contented sigh left his lips when Erik and Serena kissed each cheek as one.

Soon afterwards, his laughter returned with a greater intensity, Erik unable to stop himself from loudly blowing against the hollow of his cheek.

El lovingly leaned against Serena beneath her arm, removing his own from around her to gently squish both of Erik's cheeks between his palms. They grinned at each other, El unable to keep his voice serious as he lightly admonished him.

“Why do you always have to ruin the sweet moments by being silly?”

“Because your laughter is more precious to me than any treasure.”

“Oh, Erik,” El and Serena responded as one, exchanging an amused glance at their timing. Erik burst into harsh barks of laughter, biting his lip to quiet himself as El kissed his nose. He pulled away shortly afterwards, allowing Serena to place a kiss on Erik's forehead.

Erik gently wriggled his way out of their grasps, collecting the tome from the stump as he gave them room to greet each other with their kisses, watching them with a love-softened gaze and a contented smile.

“Hey, El. Come see what Serena drew.”

He held the book open to the latest sketch, their boyfriend soon picking his way across the clearing to inspect it. El's irises were framed by white as his eyes widened first with surprise, then delight.

“Serena! That's brilliant!” His intensity gradually lessened, his face relaxing to an endearing grin. “I know she's still looking out for us, too.”

“Yes, she was rather insistent that we keep out of trouble,” Serena giggled, crossing one arm beneath her chest as she rested her chin on her free hand. “As though she would not have started most of it.”

El was the first to sit on the stump again, followed by Erik, Serena gracefully settling at El's other side. She rested her temple against his, arm wrapping around him to rest her wrist where the boys' shoulders met. Erik returned the favour, affectionately stroking her hair. El slid one arm around her waist and the other around his shoulders, keeping them as close to his body as to his heart. Huddled in each other's arms, the trio watched the sun rise in comfortable silence, free to simply live in the moment.


End file.
